Lovely Beginning
by iSharie
Summary: Akiza is transferring to Duelia Academy! She can't wait to find love and meet new people. Main Couples are: YuseixAkiza JackxCarly
1. Chapter 1, New Beginnings

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

"Dang it! I'm gonna be late!," a red headed girl said.

She rushed into the entrance ceremony to Dueila Academy, for educated people with diverse talents.

She was just in time. As the girl sat into her a random seat, she saw a handsome boy next to her. He had spiky black hair with golden highlights. His skin was a dark tan color and he had the most powerful cobalt blue eyes. She gazed into them, being hypnotized. She then realized that this boy saw her staring at her.

"Hey there," the boy said as he stared back. "I'm Yusei Fudo, in my junior year. I haven't seen you around before."

"Y-Yeah, I just transferred this year. My name is Akiza and I'm also in my j-"

Akiza was interrupted as the principal introduced himself and explained about the school. After what seemed like hours, everyone got up and went to their classrooms.

"I feel so nervous... What if no one likes me?,"Akiza thought. "I hope I can be in the same class as Yusei. He's so nice and ho- WHAT AM I THINKING?!" She shuffled into building number thirty five.

As she entered the class, she heard whistles and comments about how hot she was."Perverted boys. So disgusting." she thought. She looked around and took an empty seat next to a girl named Carly. Carly had a beautiful shade of green hair and green eyes. She wore circular glasses that were very...

unfashionable. The bell rang and she saw blue cobalt eyes walk in the room. It was Yusei!

"Hi Yusei" Akiza happily called out. She was so happy to actually know someone in her class!

"Hey Akiza. I didn't know you were a junior. You look really mature, so I thought you were a senior!"

Yusei replied.

"Th-thanks." Akiza didn't know if that was a compliment so she stared down at her body. She did have a larger chest than other girls. Supposing that was a good thing, she stared back to the front and listened to the teacher.

XXX After School XXX

Akiza walked to her locker feeling happy because she made two new friends, Carly and Yusei. She hoped that Yusei and her could be "more" than friends. She dreamed of dating him. As she tried to approach Yusei at his locker, she saw that he was surrounded with girls. It was no surprise though. Yusei had large bulky muscles and not to mention he was CUTE! Akiza felt a bit jealous, so she passed by without saying bye.

"Hmpph. Who does Yusei think he is, a model? He had his leather jacket off and wore a sleeveless tank top!"

"What was that?" Yusei asked.

Shoot. Yusei heard what she said to herself. "I said that I liked your leather jacket and you look like a model."

"Uh... thanks. I think you look very beautiful." Yusei was not lying. Akiza had the most big and innocent looking red eyes with dark thick lashes. Her hair was past her shoulders, with long bangs in the front. "She really is beautiful." he thought.

He blushed at the thought leaving his face a bit red. All of a sudden, a tall girl appeared hanging onto Yusei's arm.

"Yusei! I missed you so much! You didn't answer my calls so I had to look for you!"

The girl had a loud voice, and her body was very slim like Akiza's. This girl wore a pink tube top with a sparkly red mini-skirt, almost revealing her underwear.

"Stephanie... We broke up last year. I thought I said I didn't want to see you again." Yusei's face looked upset and annoyed.

"Come on Yus! I know your mad at me but I was really drunk that time! I didn't mean to cheat on you!"

"Akiza, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." he left on his runner.

"So like, who are you?" Stephanie asked looking at Akiza.

"I'm just a random girl I guess." Akiza replied.

"Am I like, supposed to believe that? Cuz Yus never said a girl's name other than mine. So please. Back off. He's mine. I mean you look so ugly, who would even want you?"

Stephanie walked off while sashaying her hair.

"What was that all about? Yusei had a girlfriends?! I thought he was the one... Well I guess not." Akiza thought. "Wait...! What if Yusei DOES think I'm ugly!" She felt dejected and her eyes started to get teary. Akiza went home, crying.

XXX Next Day XXX

Yusei walked into his classroom while girls tried to gain his attention. He saw Akiza, and instantly felt happy.

"Akiza! Sorry about yesterday."

Akiza's head shifted and met his blue eyes. She waved at him but quickly moved her head back.

"Whats wrong with her today?," Yusei thought.

Class started and the teacher told people to get into pairs for a project.

"Pick a name out of this hat and go next to your partner. No switching names,and the assignment is to get together and study a book. Write notes for this book for you will be making a presentation about it."

Akiza went up and picked a name. She took a glance at the piece of paper. "YUSEI FUDO" it read. "Who did you get Akiza?," the teacher asked.

"Uh... I um got Yu-Yusei."

Yusei looked surprised but smiled at Akiza.

"Okay you and Yusei may leave class and get started on your project."

They left the classroom.

"So, what book do you want to read? I know some that are good.," Yusei said.

"I don't really care. You can choose the book.," Akiza replied.

"Great! Bring your notebook and you can come to my house tomorrow."

Akiza's face turned bright red. She was going to Yusei's house!? Oh my gosh!

"Akiza?"

"Y-yeah! That sounds awesome. Well see ya then."

Akiza happily skipped to her next class.

XXX Lunch XXX

(Now a short part for Jack and Carly!)

Carly felt lonely. She barely had any friends and she was too introverted to talk to anyone. She did meet a beautiful girl named Akiza. Carly wished she was pretty like her. As Carly walked to her locker, she bumped into a tall figure.

"Ouch..."

She looked up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"That's right. You better be. You ruined my shirt! The price will be 150 dollars."

Carly was surprised at this man's arrogant behavior. She thought that he was rude.

"Sorry I'm kinda low on money. And you should have watched where YOU were going.," she walked away feeling confident about herself.

"What was that about?" the tall person thought.

The next day, Carly saw a handsome person coming towards her. Her hands started to sweat. What did he want with her?

"Well look who it is. You owe me from yesterday."

"Sorry little punk. I don't have time for rude people like you. Please move aside."

"EXCUSE ME? Did you just call me little punk? My name is Jack Atlas, the master of faster! Best of the best! How do you not know me?" he hollered.

"Am I supposed to know who this person is? Cuz he sure sounds like he's important.," Carly said sarcastically.

"Yes, in a matter of fact, I even have my own fan-club. Maybe you should join." Jack laughed.

Carly tried to quickly run past him but he was too fast. This so called "Jack" had a great body and was very muscular. He gripped Carly's shoulders and held on tightly.

"I know what you can do. Buy me some coffee. Ugly people like you should be my slaves!" he laughed like a baboon.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carly removed his hands from her small shoulders. Her circular glasses fell onto the ground.

"Hey y-" Jack looked into her green eyes. She was so beautiful. He felt the urge to kiss her but restrained himself.

Carly started to blush uncontrollably. No one had ever seen her without her glasses on! She picked them up and quickly ran home.

Jack couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the day.

XXX End of Chapter XXX


	2. Chapter 2, Fun Project?

Disclaimer: I don not own any part or characters of Yugioh 5d's.

Hey guys :D Thanks for the review! I was so happy that some people actually enjoyed my story. Please excuse my typos and don't forget to review! Thanks once again!

-iSharie

* * *

Chapter 2

Fun Project?

"Akiza, want anything to drink?"

"U-uh no thanks."

Akiza was nervous. She was at Yusei's house to complete the project her teacher gave to them. Akiza wore a tight gray shirt with a loosely fitted cardigan that was red.

"So. I read this book called The Hunger Games. It's actually pretty good. Do you wanna do the assignment on this book?," Yusei asked kindly.

"Sure! No problem. I think we should get started." Akiza replied.

"Great!"

Yusei leaned over her shoulder as they quietly read the book together. Akiza's face turned bright red. When they finished reading, Yusei said, "I'm starving. Wanna grab a bite at In-N-Out?"

Akiza nodded her head. They went out together, but it was very cold. Her cardigan was too thin to shield her from the icy breeze. Yusei noticed this and took off his blue leather jacket and gave it to Akiza.

"T-thank you."

"No problem. You looked very cold." he said with a smile.

When Akiza looked up at Yusei, she saw his handsome thick shoulders. His sleeveless top was tight and showed the out line to his abs. Oh how she dreamed of touching Yusei. If they were just togethe-

She was interrupted by a loud call. Someone was hollering Yusei's name.

"Yuseiiii~ I knew you would come here! After all this is where our first date was at!"

Akiza knew this voice. It was Stephanie.

Stephanie pushed Akiza aside and clung to the side of Yusei's arm.

"Please let go. And don't push Akiza." he annoyingly said.

"Puh-leas! Yusei, why are you hanging out with sluts like her? She is a total DITZ and not worth your time."

"Excuse me?!" Yusei pushed Stephanie off and held Akiza's hand. "This girl is not slut, unlike you Stephanie. Now get out of my sight before I get angry." Yusei's voice shook with anger.

Akiza madly blushed when she looked at her hand, that was linked to Yusei's.

Stephanie gave one last glare at her and stomped away.

"Yu-yusei?" Akiza stammered.

He looked back down at his hand and quickly let go. Yusei's face was slightly red. He linked his hands back with Akiza's and walked into the store.

XXX School XXX

Once again, Yusei was the attention of the crowd. He met up with his friends at lunch and saw Akiza. Jack and Crow snickered. Since when was Yusei gazing at girls from afar?

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Jack teased.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei said biting his pale red lips.

"Dude, we know you like her. Akiza, was it? I don't blame you. She does have the curves. I mean look at her chest!," Crow drooled.

Yusei sighed. When will his friends stop being so annoying?

"Akiza is just a friend. Now can you two please decide if we're going out for lunch?"

"Sorry but I've got other plans." Jack said looking around for someone.

"Sure. With a girrrl~" Crow teased once more. He laughed hysterically and Yusei just left them to punch each other in the face.

Yusei found Akiza next to a strange but beautiful looking girl with green hair. He walked over.

"Akiza!"

Akiza turned around, finding herself enchanted with Yusei's soft, gentle voice.

"Hi Yusei. What do you need from me?," Akiza asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together. I could take us out on my runner."

"I don't know... Carly is that alright?" she shifted her head to the green haired girl.

"Oh, of course! Have fun on your little date~" Carly taunted. "Don't worry about me!"

Akiza and Yusei blushed. "Its not a date Carly!"

"Whatever you say Aki."

Yusei interrupted, "I think we should get going now."

"Alright!"

Akiza and Yusei headed towards the parking lot and drove away. Carly sighed. If only she had a kind boyfriend like her. When she was about to leave, Jack stood in front if her.

"Errr... Can I help you?" Carly asked.

"Yes. You can. Follow me." Jack dragged Carly to his Lamborghini.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! I'M SORRY I WAS MEAN TO YOU! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! DON'T KIDNAP ME PLEAAAAASE!" Carly yelled.

"Shut your mouth. We're going to the mall to get you fixed." Jack abruptly parked the car and held Carly's wrist. He went up to a lady who worked there. "Excuse me. This girl is in desperate need of a makeover. Get her some contacts and a new wardrobe. I'll pay the bill." He handed 1,000 dollar check to her. She immediately took Carly by the ear into a room.

"Please... I don't want to be here. I need to get back to school!" Carly whined.

"Sorry but your hot boyfriend paid me to do this." She handed her some contacts which Carly hesitantly put in.

"Wow! Your eyes are so beautiful. Why would you even bother covering them up!?"

"Uhh I-"

Carly was taken into a room filled with popular clothing brands.

"Try this one." The lady showed her a glittery black strapless top with hot red shorts. "These will definitely go well with some red kicks."

"This is too short! And totally not my style!," Carly protested. But she wore them anyways. The lady who was apparently named Mrs. IloveYugioh5ds, presented Carly to Jack. His face flushed. The outfit was perfect! It hugged Carly's chest and curves making them very noticeable. Her high heels were a scorching red and made her look more mature.

"You're beautif-" Jack stopped himself. "There's no need to compliment her. I don't even like her. Wait. Maybe I do...! SHIT!" he thought.

"Well? Can I go home now?" Carly asked.

"Yes. In fact leave right now. Leave your address to this lady and go home." he replied quickly.

"Alright then." Carly left and thought to herself. "Why is he even doing this for me? It's not like we're close or anything... Whatever." She left home and thought about her time spent with Jack all day.


End file.
